


A Hundred and Eight Things

by atc74writesSPN



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Dean has a thing for his girl’s bare nether regions but when she gets cursed by a witch, it changes Dean’s perspective about things.





	A Hundred and Eight Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in S8 before the trials and before the angels fell from heaven. Starts with some sexy smut off the bat, but then shit gets real. Fills the De-Aged square.

“I am so glad Sam stayed home,” Y/N moaned as Dean ran his tongue across her jaw.

“Can we not talk about my brother while I am trying to get you naked?” Dean quipped, nipping at the sensitive skin of her throat.

“I am just so happy to have you all to myself,” she replied, pulling his face up to meet hers. “Like so happy I shaved, just for you baby.”

Dean didn’t waste any more time. He shimmied down her body, pulling at her clothes until she was finally bare before him. “God, you know how much I love your fucking bare pussy. So baby smooth. So pretty and perfect…” His fingers trailed down one side and up the other and her hips bucked in response. “So fucking sensitive. So receptive…”

He made himself comfortable between her spread legs like he was at home. And he really was. Dean loved her snatch. He loved fucking it, fingering it. But most of all, Dean loved eating it. He loved eating her out until she screamed his name. Until she couldn’t move. Until she begged him to fuck her.

A single swipe of his tongue from hole to clit had her aching, throbbing for more. She felt the need down to her toes as they curled against the cheap motel bedspread. Dean’s tongue explored her nether regions like no other had before him. He knew what made her tick. He knew what would get her off the quickest. He knew when she needed it fast and dirty and when she wanted it slow and steady. Dean Winchester had ruined her for all other men.

Dean pulled back slightly, his thumbs splitting open her lips and he just stared, admiring the smooth, glistening skin. Sliding his thumbs up, he fully exposed her clit, blowing his breath across it and he watched it twitch with anticipation. He flicked his tongue over it once, twice, then circled it for good measure, knowing she preferred a little more pressure on her right side. Within minutes, she was screaming and everyone in the crappy motel knew his name.

~*~

“Y/N! Watch out!” Dean shouted, taking aim at the witch as Y/N went down. He pulled the trigger, hitting the witch right between the eyes. He checked to make sure she was down for good and rushed to Y/N’s side.

“Sweetheart, you gotta wake up for me, okay?” Dean pulled her into his arms, cradling her body to his. He lightly slapped the side of her face, trying to get her to open her eyes.

She groaned, her eyes fluttering open. She blinked, trying to focus on Dean’s face as it came into view. “What happened?”

“Freaking witches is what happened!” Dean sat next to her on the bed. “You feel okay? I didn’t catch everything she said, but then you were out for the count before I ganked her.”

“Yeah. A little fuzzy, but I feel fine,” she assured him. “Can we go home?”

“Already packed up. Just waiting on your lazy ass to get outta bed,” Dean joked, glad to have his girl back.

The drive home was short with the hunt only a couple hours from the Bunker. Dean eased Baby into her stall in the garage and carried their bags to their room. After a quick shower and supper, they hunkered down in bed with a movie and a mountain of pillows. The end credits rolled as they both softly snored side by side.

~*~

A scream, more like a wail, woke Dean from sleep. He was upright, gun in hand, sweeping the room, but saw nothing a miss in the bedroom, no potential threat. The wailing continued, however, as Dean stepped around the bed and to the door, throwing it open. Sam was rushing down the hall, gun also drawn.

“What the hell is that and where is it coming from?” Dean demanded, his face contorted as the shrillness of it hit his sleep raddled brain.

“It’s coming from your room, Dean,” Sam said, cautiously stepping inside and made his way to the bed.

“What the hell?” Dean muttered as Sam threw back the covers. There, nestled among the pillows Y/N had to have, was a very small, very angry, crying infant in Dean’s favorite Zeppelin tee. Dean handed his weapon over to his brother and picked up the red faced infant, cradling it to his bare chest and the crying ceased, replaced by small whimpers.

“You said Y/N got nailed with the witch’s spell, right?” Sam asked, looking at the baby in his brother’s arms. “I’ll hit the books. Do you remember anything she said before you shot her?”

“Yeah, a few. Let me get dressed and we’ll meet you out there,” Dean told Sam. Sam left the room, closing the door behind him. Dean dressed quickly in sweats and his robe, before grabbing one of his flannels that was her favorite. As he walked out to the library to meet Sam, he called Cas.

“Hey Buddy, we-ah, we need you back here, pronto. But I am going to text you a list of supplies I need you to pick up on the way. Probably Wal-mart or Target, whatever you can find,” Dean informed the angel. “Yeah, long story.”

He shot off a text to Cas before joining his brother. Dean stood on the opposite side of the table form Sam, with Y/N curled into his still bare chest. He covered her backside with the flannel, using it as a makeshift blanket.

“Okay, what do you remember?” Sam looked up at his brother. It was odd, seeing him holding the baby that was now Y/N until they figured it out. But what struck Sam, was how organic it looked. Dean wasn’t freaking out, he was completely calm and looked at peace with her in his arms.

“Infans, nova satus, initium novum, pura anima mea,” Dean recalled as his brother started furiously taking notes.

“Dean, I don’t think it was the witch’s intent to curse Y/N based on what you just repeated. The witch probably thought she was doing her a favor. A fresh start, a pure soul, a new beginning. This sounds like she wanted to give Y/N a new life and not end up a hunter,” Sam looked back up at Dean, his eyes turning soft at the sight. 

“What?” Dean looked back at his brother.

“You just, you just look comfortable, happy even,” Sam theorized. “Do you even realize you are rocking her? Swaying side to side like that?”

Dean looked back down at Y/N asleep on his chest. He had ceased his movement momentarily, but hadn’t even noticed he was doing it. He shrugged and resumed, hoping she would stay asleep until Cas arrived. 

And as if on cue, Dean heard the flutter of wings in the war room. He turned to see Cas with two shopping carts full of supplies. Dean handed Y/N off to Sam and grabbed several bags from the cart, along with the baby detergent and headed down the hall. Sam and Castiel stared after him.

Dean took Y/N back from Sam as she started to stir. He had pulled a diaper out of the pocket of his robe and slipped it under her, quickly covering her tiny bottom with it. He took a seat in one the reading chairs and produced a bottle. He looked down at her and placed the nipple in her mouth. She started eating and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

“Why is Y/N an infant?” Cas questioned.

“Freaking witches,” Dean said, his voice higher than usual as he made faces at the baby while she fed.

“Curse hit her before Dean took out the witch. But it changed her overnight, even after the witch was killed. So now we gotta figure out what we’re dealing with and see if there is a reversal,” Sam explained to Cas.

“And all the things you had me buy?” Castiel looked back to Dean.

“Y/N has needs. It doesn’t matter if she is a grown woman or a baby, it’s my job to fulfill those needs and protect her. Babies need diapers and food and blankets and clothes,” Dean informed the socially awkward angel. He took the now empty bottle and placed it on the small table before placing Y/N over his shoulder. He patted her back a few times when she burped. “Good girl.”

“How does a sound that big come out of something so small?” Sam marveled, still watching his brother and Y/N.

“Uncle Sammy and Uncle Cas don’t know anything about babies, do they?” Dean giggled with her and she smiled up at him. “Someone needs a diaper change.” He rose and walked over to the carts yet to be unloaded. He rifled through the bags with one hand until he found what he needed then returned to the library, laying Y/N down on her back.

Dean Winchester was one of the most fierce and feared men in the supernatural world. Monsters ran from Dean Winchester. Sam observed his brother, shirtless and in his dead guy robe, leaning over the table and making the most ridiculous faces and noises at a baby. And she was loving it, her tiny giggles filled the cavernous space with a light that hadn’t been there before. Sam laughed in spite of himself and the situation.

Sam had helped Dean setup the portable crib in his room along with a baby monitor. Dean made coffee and they hit the books again. They called everyone they knew. Even Garth was running down information. After what felt like days of research, Sam and Cas took off on a lead, leaving Dean to care for Y/N on his own, which he didn’t mind in the slightest.

While Sam and Cas were gone, his days consisted of turning classic rock songs into lullabies, warming bottles, changing diapers and spoon feeding rice cereal and carrots to Y/N as she laughed and made a mess. After playtime, they would both take a nap then repeat the process. Rocking her to sleep became his favorite ritual.

“Do you remember the night we met?” Dean asked the little pink bundle in his arms. It was the third night and they were both tired, but Y/N looked up at him, her eyes sparkling and filled with wonder as one of her tiny hands grasped at his face. “I know you do, but since you can’t talk, I’m going to tell you a little bedtime story.

“I had been living with Lisa and Ben, trying to live a normal life like Sammy wanted. But then Sam was back and I couldn’t do it. Couldn’t live that life without my brother. After we got Sam’s soul back, things were normal as they get for us. Saving people, hunting things…you know the drill. Anyway, the new big bad arrived and we had no idea how to take her down. Eve. Such a pretty name for such an evil bi-oops, lady. Turned out we needed the ashes from a Phoenix, but no one had seen one for several decades.

“We had been digging around in the Campbell’s secret bunker and I found a book, a journal. A journal that belonged to Samuel Colt. His journal entry said he killed a Phoenix with his gun. With The Colt. Cas sent us back to 1861 to Sunrise, Wyoming to catch up with Colt and get the gun to kill the Phoenix and bring back it’s ashes to gank Eve.

“This Phoenix was stirring up trouble, burning anyone who had been involved with his wife’s murder. The judge, the sheriff, the deputy. I was playing sheriff when you strolled into my office with the Colt on your hip. You were stunning. I had never met any woman like you. You were a hunter and Colt’s niece and I thought I had died and gone to heaven and I didn’t even know you.

“We killed the Phoenix, but as we tried to gather the ashes, you by my side, Cas yanked us back. My first thought wasn’t that I didn’t get the ashes, but that I had lost you. Until you ended up back in our world and helped us defeat Eve. I knew you were it for me. I begged Cas not to send you back, but in the end, it was you that convinced him to let you stay.”

Dean stopped rocking and realized that Y/N was fast asleep, suckling on her fist. Dean gently laid her on her back in the portable crib and tiptoed out of the room. He rummaged through the kitchen for a snack, prepared a couple more bottles, and shuffled back to his room. He didn’t sleep as well without Y/N in his bed, but she was sound asleep and safe in the crib next to him and for now that would be good enough until he had the full grown Y/N back in his arms. 

With the newly installed infant carrier in Baby’s backseat, Dean and Y/N drove through the quiet streets of Lebanon. They stopped at the thrift shop where he found her some great second hand toys, stopped by the post office and finished their adventure with a lunch at the diner.

“Dean! I didn’t know you have a daughter! She’s beautiful, looks just like her mother,” Dorothy, the only waitress commented.

“Thanks Dot, but, uh, she’s not mine,” Dean replied, giving her his signature smile. “Just watching her for a few days.”

Dorothy clucked her tongue and walked away, clearly not believing him. Dean turned back to Y/N in her carrier next to him, his mind running away with him.

After their adventurous day, Y/N and Dean were pretty tuckered out and crashed as soon as they got home. When Dean woke up, he changed her diaper and made them a quick dinner. Rice cereal, sweet potatoes and peaches for little miss, while he had a sandwich. The simple domesticity of his life right now surprised him. He was quite comfortable with the routine they had and how easy he had acclimated to it. After picking up the kitchen, he gave Y/N a bath, making sure he got all the food out of her hair.

Dean was just sitting down to give her a nighttime bottle when the heavy door opened and closed, followed by heavy footfalls on the metal staircase. Sam entered the library with Cas.

“You are quite good with her, Dean,” Cas observed.

“She’s a good baby. It’s easy,” Dean told him, smiling down at her as she ate.

“Uh, Dean? We’ve got everything we need. Took four days and five different Wicca shops, but we finally figured it all out,” Sam commented, setting everything on the table. “We need some of her hair. Just a few strands should do.”

“Let me just put her to bed and I’ll be back,” Dean finished feeding Y/N, burped her and he walked down the hall to put her to bed. She yawned sleepily, then grabbed his face with both of her tiny little hands, pulling him closer to her.

“I know Sweetheart. Me too,” Dean placed a gently kiss to her forehead and put her in her crib, covering her lightly with his flannel that had become her favorite blanket. “I’ll see you in the morning, Y/N.”

Dean slowly walked back down the hall to the library. He was excited to get his Y/N back, but the last four days with baby Y/N made him realize a metric ton of shit. Things he never thought much about before because he was a hunter. He had a shit life and didn’t need a bunch of pipe dreams clogging his thoughts, distracting him from the job.

He passed Sam the strands of Y/N’s hair he had plucked from her head. She had barely made a fuss, like she knew it was a good reason. Sam took the hairs gingerly from his brother and added them to the bowl as Cas finished adding the rest of the spell components. Sam recited the spell and dropped a lit match in the bowl. A plume of pure white smoke rose into the air.

“Thanks guys. For doing all this for her. For both of us,” Dean hugged his brother and bid them goodnight.

He picked Y/N from the crib and placed her gently in the bed. He didn’t want her to wake up in the portable crib. He placed all the extra pillows around the edge before he laid down next to her. He picked up her little hand and she wrapped it around his finger. He stroked the smooth skin on the back of her hand. He knew she would be back to normal in the morning, but he was going to miss baby Y/N. He hummed her a lullaby, gently coaxing himself into slumber.

Warm breath fanned across his face like a summer breeze. Dean took a deep breath and his head was filled with Y/N. His eyes shot open and there she was. All grown up and wearing his flannel that he had covered her with the night before.

“Oh thank god! I missed you so much!” Dean pulled her into his arms, crushing her with the strength of his embrace. “I love you.”

“Dean! …need to breathe…” she gasped.

He released her, holding her at arms length. She was so beautiful and he was grateful to his brother and Cas for returning her to him.

“Baby, we were just on a hunt the other day. I feel like I’ve been asleep for days!” She stretched lazily next to him. “And I’m starving!”

“Yeah, about that. Witch’s spell turned you into a baby,” Dean gave her the cliff notes version. “Come on, you make coffee and I’ll make some breakfast.”

Over breakfast, Dean relayed the events from when he ganked the witch until the night before. Y/N listened intently, not believing what she had heard. They cleaned up and washed the dishes together, like many times before. But Dean couldn’t help but notice how it felt different this time. He leaned over and kissed her for the first time in days. He pushed her up against the sink as things quickly heated up.

Dean started unbuttoning his flannel, the shirt falling from her bare shoulders to the floor. He watched it pool around her feet and his eyes followed the long lines of her legs until he reached his favorite spot. Her beautiful bare…

“Nope,” he threw his hands up and covered his eyes.

“Dean, what’s wrong?” She asked, concerned that something had happened since she had been away that changed his feelings for her.

“Y/N, I love you. I love all of you. Your mind, your heart and soul. And this beautiful body? Hell yes, but I need you to do one thing for me,” Dean looked her straight in the eye.

“Dean, I’d do anything for you. You know that,” she said solemnly, meeting his gaze.

“I need you not to shave for a while,” he muttered. 

“What? Why? You love my bald…” Dean cut her off, placing his hand over her mouth.

“Because for four days, I had to wipe and bath it. It’s different now. I don’t know how to explain it further. I’m sure it will pass,” Dean sighed, running a hand down his face.

“It’s okay Dean. I can do that,” she laughed, pulling him back to her. She pressed her naked body up against him. “Until it passes, I can think of a hundred and seven things we can do.”

“I think we should make a baby,” he blurted out.

“Make that a hundred and eight things,” she crashed her lips to his, a new fire lit inside both of them.


End file.
